the bombalurina show
by demeterfan5556
Summary: bombalurina is sick of watching other cats on tv so she dicides to make her own show


**The Bombalurina Show!**

**I dont own CATS ALW RUFG does**

**i do own The bombalurina show**

**Don't own any song i state or anything else i mention that you may know of from somewhere**

**also when i go like this **_it means something is happening that's not dialogue_

**when i go like this **_**it means its a commercial brake going on**_

_uppers a stage with Bombalurina on it. a bored lights up saying "__**APPLASS" **__And "__**THE BOMBALURINA SHOW!"**_

**"ello one and all, im bomalurina here and this is my show! and yes all you toms out there iam very hot on the telly!" "Now for tonight we have some speical guests here that arnt usally here on my Show. Come on let them out!"**

_Next out on stage comes Macavity,ectera, misto,and alonzo._

**"here they are people. we have Mac here **_bomba points at macavity. _**and etcy and misto and alonzo!"**_  
_

_They all step off stage but bomba._

**" our first segment to day is 3 Questions with Etcy! so Ecty how do you feel about being on my show tonight? "noodles!" Etcy said with a giggle. "ummm ok? so what should macavity dress up as during hes act today?" Bombalurina asked "a noodle!" Ecty screamed! "why a noodle?" "because im hungry and want noodles!" "ok there you have it etcy wants noodles! **_Just them a random cat from back stage gives etcy a bowl of noodles, etcy screeches and runs off stage with noodles! _**"Bye etcy. we will be right back after this comersal brake!"**

_showing on the screan is jemima sitting on her couch with a blanket on your lap._

_Demeter: __**has this ever happened to you? you were just sitting on your couch watching t.v and you blanket just flies off your body?**_

_Blanket flies off jemima._

_jemima: __**O mygosh my blanket flow off me! **_

_Demeter: __**well little kitten you need a blanket sak!**_

_Jemima: __**a blanket sak?**_

_demeter: __**yes a blanket sak! you can lay down and be warm and comfertable without your blanket flying off your body. you can enjoy making your dinner,taking a shower, or even searching the web!**_

_**"and we are back and ready for our next segment! that is poetry with demeter and Munkustrap!**_

_the bored flashes: poetry time with demeter and munkustrap!_

**" so demeter what poem do you have for us today?" "well bomba its called down. **

**why must you go down without knowing why**

**down under the ocean blue **

**wareing your tutu**

**down down down**

**"ok? demeter, munkustrap your turn. "ok mine is called you**

**you wake me up in the morning**

**you say i love you**

**you always greet me with that smileing face**

**no matter what you agree with me **

**you are the only reason why i live**

**"aww munku!" demeter said. she was about to cry. " yes thankyou guys" **_etcy runs onto the stage__**. **_**"ooohh i got one!**

**Roses are red **

**violets are blue**

**i love you tugger i really do!**

**tugger i love you**

**tugger i do **

**when we are appart my heart only wants you!"**

_from back stage tugger is really annoyed! etcy runs off stage giggleing like shes on cattnip_

**"when will she ever stop liking him?" "even jem is over him now." demeter added. "ya but thats because tug is her uncle" munku said.**

_demeter and munkustrap walk off stage holding paws. and the audience goes awwwww._

_then a commercial brake_

**"ok we are back, now for our next scene we have macavity!" **

_macavity walks in and is in cuffs by two security guards._

_"_**BOMBALURINA! WHY AM I HANDCUFFED AND DRESSED AS A DANG NOODLE!" macavity shouted!**

**"well because your a bad kitty! last week you almosted jumped munku!" **_munkustrap yells from back stage _**"ya it hurts" "ok so macavity what are you going to do for our viewers tonight?" "i don't really know! hummm i could sing a song." macavity said with a devilish smile. **_the audience members yell NO! because mac cant sing. _**" fine be that way!" macavity said as he pouted. "Macavity the noodle is not pleased!"**

**"well that was our show tonight! we had poetry,noodles and meeeeeee! tune in next time with the bombalurina show!**

_misto and alonxo run on stage_

**"hay what about our act?" they screamed!**

**"EEEEEEEK MACAVITY!" demeter screamed "oh no!" munkustrap said as he catched demeter because she fainted.**

**"once agian im bomba and that was the bombalurina show!"**

_**first episode **_

_**fin**_


End file.
